


Undertale story ideas

by Angsty_Dunxie95



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, SCP Foundation, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ponyfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_Dunxie95/pseuds/Angsty_Dunxie95
Summary: This is where I'm going to post which stories I have in mind (And I might take suggestions). Basically, I'll post 2-4 story ideas on here per "chapter", and then have you guys vote for which one you want me to do. Oh, btw, this is my first time doing a fanfic so yea... and one more thing I should mention: I'm well aware Lucy_Black is doing basically the same thing, but I really liked the idea, and I don't really know which story I should do first, so this would really help me out. Oh, and I'm kinda slow with updates so, sorry in advance if I make a story, then disappear for like a week. That's about it, see ya!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Poll #1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the my boring story ideas for undertale ig. Basically I'm going to give you a basic overview of stories I have in mind (No spoilers, don't worry). Then you guys tell me which one you want me to do. Majority votes is what I'm going to base the results off of.

Story 1/Undertale X SCP Foundation: Basically, Sans meets the SCP's... and become one himself

Story 2/Underfell X MLP: Edge Meets the ponies

Story 3/Ponyfell: This one hasn't really been done before, so it would be pretty cool to touch on


	2. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little delayed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be my attempt at making a excuse for being on a unannounced hiatus and a begging for forgiveness. Oh, and the poll results of course :D

Ok, straight to the point, I promised a organized upload schedule, and well, it didn't go well. I kept postponing it until I just forgot about it, so overall I don't really have an excuse other then I was lazy (like always), and I am sorry to my 2 voters. So I am not going to try that again, however, I have been plotting out the story for Sanscp (The poll victor, Undertale x SCP). So that's a thing :P Sorry AvaAmythest. 

So in summary, Story 1 won, I promise to be a *little* more active, and I have another story brewing for the near future C;  
Also, I might take request, so if you have any, let me know... Though, don't except them to be phenomenal, or lengthy, ok? 

Goodbye :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea ik, 2 MoNtHs to write that?!? I'm lazy ok? But uh, yeah, I finally did it XD  
> Except the 1st chapter tomorrow, bye.


End file.
